This invention relates to radiography, and more particularly to apparatus for handling cut sheets of x-ray film.
In some radiographic systems, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,453 -- Hogan, sheets of x-ray film are automatically moved one at a time from a supply magazine to an exposure station where they are clamped between image intensifier plates. After the film is exposed it is then moved automatically to a receiver magazine. A system of this sort should provide rapid changing of the film and minimize chances of jamming or damaging the film as it moves through the system. Furthermore, in order to achieve good quality x-rays, the image intensifier plates should conform to each other so that there are no gaps between the film and one of the plates, which can cause blurring of the film.